Gaston
Gaston is the main villain from Beauty and the Beast. Gaston played Olivier Trojan in Snow Dogs (PrinceBalto Style) Gaston Played Don LIno In Human Tale (Shark Tale) Gaston played Jasper in One Hundred and One Lions He is a tall, skinny Badun Gaston played Captain Hook in Yogi Pan and Roger Pan He is a captain Gaston played Shere Khan in The Castle Book He is a tiger Gaston played Syndrome in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a supervillain Gaston played Prince John in Buzz Hood He is a prince Gaston played Breezie in The Adventures of Ariel the Mermaid He is a Robot Hedgehog Gaston played Frollo in The Henchman of Notre Dame He is a judge Gaston played Amos Slade in The Bear and the Dog He is a hunter Gaston played Kocoum in Eilohontas He is an indian Gaston played Dylan Sanders in The Return of Buzz He is a thieving pirate Gaston played The Mouse King (in flashback) in The Bear Prince He is a mouse king Gaston played Lord Farquaad in Danny (Shrek) He is a lord Gaston played Lawrence "Larry" Quinn in The Cat in the Hat (2003) (CoolZDane Version) He is the Waldens' neighbor Gaston played Dwayne LaFontant in Over the Mammals' Hedge He is an exterminator Gaston played Ringmaster in Cody (Dumbo) He is a ringmaster Gaston played Sa'Luk in Ericladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a murderer Gaston played 1st Guard in The Robot Boy's New Groove He is a guard Gaston played Prince Charming in Jack (Shrek) He is a prince Gaston played Scar in The Mammal King and The Settler King He is an evil lion Gaston played Rasputin in Sophiestasia He is a corpse Gaston played Professor Ratigan in The Great Muppet Detective He is a rat Gaston played the Brutish Guard in The Hunchback Of New York City and The Wolf-Dog Of Notre Dame Gaston played Kent Mansley in The Iron Beast Gaston played SkyTrain Mark I #100 * He is a crows nest Gaston played SkyTrain Mark I #110 * He is a playable with Pop Roberts Gaston played SkyTrain Mark I #141 * He is a non-playable Gaston played Douche in Sausage Party He is a Douche Gaston Played Tequila in Sausage Party He will be a Tequila Gaston plays Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. in Little Shop of Horrors (EJL423 Style) He is a dentist and Audrey's abusive boyfriend Gaston plays Jason "J.D." Dean in Disney's Heathers He is Veronica's boyfriend and the male protagonist Portayals *In Beauty and the Gorilla He is played by Percival C McLeach *In Beauty and the Vulture He is played by Governor Ratcliffe *In Beauty and the Iron Giant He is played by Kent Mansley *In Beauty and the Mufasa He is played by Claude Frollo *In Beauty and the Panda He is played by Clayton *In Beauty and the Lion He is played by Dick Dastardly *In Beauty and the Dragon (HappyEnding912 Style) He is played by Myron Venturi* *In Beauty and the Alien He is played by Dr. Facilier. *In Beauty and the Blue Dog He is played by Andrei Strasser *In Beauty and the Berk He is played by Dustin McCann Sr. *In Beauty and the Llama He is played by Hopper. *In Beauty and the Insect He is played by Shere Khan. *In Beauty and the Whale He is played by Jafar. *In Beauty and the Orangutan He is played by Cat R. Waul. *In Beauty and the Scarecrow He is played by Hades. *In Beauty and the Horse He is played by Rasputin. *In Beauty and the Snowman He is played by John Worthington Foulfellow (Honest John). *In Mermaid and the Snake He is played by Hans. *In Beauty and the Crocodile He is played by Percival C. McLeach. *In Beauty and the Hyena He is played by Rothbart. *In Beauty and the Aardvark He is played by Stromboli. *In Beauty and the Circus Elephant He is played by Mandrake. *In Beauty and the Lorax He is played by Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *In Beauty and the Demigod, he is played by Ruber *In Beauty and the Dragoness, he is played by Gladys Sharp. *In Beauty and the Plant, he is played by Orin Scrivello, D.D.S. Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters